


Lessons from Nezumi

by Vox (Akumeoi)



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, butt touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Vox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quickie one-shot thing. Rated PG for making out and butt touching. Presumably some kind of domestic/High School AU, because Shion wasn't this ignorant, nor Nezumi this open, in canon. By the way, they're dating. </p><p>I wrote this in 15 minutes because my writing music came on and I couldn't stop myself. Hope it's not totally terrible. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons from Nezumi

"You know how normal sex works, right?" Nezumi asked. 

"Of course," Shion said indignantly. "They taught us about it in school."

Nezumi rolled his eyes. "My liege is educated indeed."

Shion pouted. "Get on with it," he said. "How does it work for two men?"

Smiling wolfishly, Nezumi circled around Shion and half pressed himself up against Shion's back. He put his mouth very, very close to Shion's ear. Shion felt Nezumi put his hand lightly on his waist and then slide it oh-so-slowly over the curve of his buttocks.

Nezumi's hand stopped. Shion's face was flushed. 

"There is another entrance," Nezumi said, his breath hot on Shion's cheek. 

Shion yelped and tried to regain his composure. "But isn't that - unsanitary, and painful, probably?"

Nezumi withdrew his hand and draped his arm over Shion's shoulder. He pretended to be oblivious to the little waver in Shion's voice. 

"It doesn't have to be either of those things," he said. "But of course, there are other less interesting ways to do it. Handjobs, for instance. Blowjobs. That kind of thing."

His arm moved ever so slightly, as if his hands were about to start roaming elsewhere, and Shion jumped. 

"You're twitchy," Nezumi observed, not unkindly. "You okay?"

"Y-yes. I've just... never done things like this before."

Truthfully, the thought of doing _things like this_ with Nezumi was not something Shion was averse too. But with Nezumi's warm arm curled protectively around his neck and his side pressed up against Nezumi's side, a tumult of conflicting emotions swirled within him. Nerves, anticipation, desire. It was a lot to take in at once. 

"Is my prince overwhelmed by the thought of his lover's prowess? There, there," Nezumi said teasingly. "I live to serve his majesty's pleasure. No need to concern yourself."

"Hey," Shion said angrily. "That's not how it works. I want you to enjoy yourself too. Don't say things like that."

"I always enjoy myself with you. Besides, I'm just flirting a little. Calm down."

Shion didn't know whether he should press the point or just let it lie. It was so hard to think with Nezumi this close to him...

Seeing that Shion wasn't pacified, Nezumi took Shion's chin in his free hand and tilted it gently upwards. 

"It's okay. Here, kiss me. Will that make you feel better?"

Shion looked up at Nezumi's stormy grey eyes, which were shining with affection for him. He could see the same desire that he felt reflected in those beautiful grey eyes. How could he resist?

Begrudingly, he leaned forward and kissed Nezumi on the lips. To his surprise, Nezumi did not break the kiss quickly, but held Shion's chin firmly in place while he put his other hand on Shion's waist again. Shion wrapped both of his arms around Nezumi's back and held him tightly.

Between kisses Nezumi breathed, "That little noise you made earlier... I want to hear it again."

Shion's skin started to heat up, because he knew what was coming. Sure enough, Nezumi once again slid his hands over Shion's backside, eliciting the same little yelp against Nezumi's lips. 

"Mmmmm," Nezumi murmured. This noise was enough to prompt Shion to press himself as close as he could do Nezumi's body. One of his hands went up to Nezumi's silky black hair to start undoing the knot that held it up in its ponytail. 

The rest of the lesson would just have to wait.


End file.
